HYDRA Research Facility Number 4
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Shadows'' (flashbacks)}} The HYDRA Research Facility Number 4 was one of HYDRA's facilities in Austria during World War II. It was used to contain many mysterious artifacts discovered by HYDRA's researchers. History The HYDRA Research Facility Number 4 served as a warehouse for dozens of artifacts obtained by HYDRA by the time of World War II, many of them held in the boxes marked with the logo of the . It was used to house two particular items that HYDRA had obtained, a blue extraterrestrial corpse and a Obelisk that was able to petrify anyone who held it. In 1945, the facility was under the command of HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt, who supervised the dismantling of the facility and the move of all the items held there in the final days of World War II. Reinhardt was specially concerned about the move of the Obelisk, reminding one of his officers about the care needed to move it and informing him of the death of their leader, Johann Schmidt, but that his vision would continue living, and HYDRA would continue to work for their goals. Reinhardt was presented with the Obelisk, admiring it once again, as he explained it was an advanced artifact that according to Schmidt, it may hold the answer to death itself, but was also responsible for the death of some of the petrified Allied soldiers that were in the facility. As they were evacuating, the facility came under attack by the Strategic Scientific Reserve, with a team led by Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita. The soldiers easily surrendered, though Carter had to threaten Reinhardt in order to make him put the Obelisk down, informing all of them that all the assets in the facility were taken under the protection of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to be relocated and indefinitely hidden. Reinhardt, his lieutenant and all their soldiers were taken into custody, though Reinhardt menaced Carter with the HYDRA motto as Dugan was handcuffing him. As the prisoners were taken out, the soldiers started to pack and mark every artifact held into the facility in order to move them to a secure facility. Carter personally took care that nobody, including Dugan, was able to witness the blue corpse, while explaining the need to get the items out of enemy territory as soon as possible, as Howard Stark planned to examine them that same night, and she warned Morita, who was about to put the Obelisk inside a box, to never touch it, marking the box with the reference 0-8-4. Carter finally shared her thoughts that they had managed to beat HYDRA , as this facility was the last HYDRA site they knew of, but also commented that a peacetime permanent unit to supervise both the confiscated artifacts and people like Howard Stark that would investigate them, was necessary.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Behind the Scenes *The former US Army barracks of Fort MacArthur, in San Pedro, California was used for the exterior shoots of the facility.The Southern California locations where Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is filmed. Gallery Shadow6.jpg HYDRA Facility (1945).png Aos201 0017.jpg Obelisk Effect.png Aos201 0052.jpg Captured.png Peggy Carter (Austria, 1945).png Aos201 0113.jpg Dum Dum Dugan & Peggy Carter (1945).png Ww25.png References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities